Death's Son (And All Its Jobs)
by Pey119
Summary: Sequel to Death's Son (Even After Death). Hades needs Nico for another job, a job that he'll need Anubis for. But why does an old enemy mean so much to Hades? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

Nico knelt in front of his father's throne, having come the moment he was called. Hades himself sat in the throne, his fingers drumming against the armrests.

"Yes, father?" Nico finally asked, breaking the silence. "Do you have a job, sir?"

"A job? Yes, yes I do." Hades seemed distracted as he looked down at his only living son. "But first, before you complete the job, you will need to go on a side task."

"Of course, father." Nico bowed his head. "What would this task and job be, sir?"

"Persephone told me how you got her daughter back." Hades scowled at the girl's mentioning. "Said she bribed you to help."

"Yes, sir, she did." Nico frowned. "I killed the man that took her if that is the job, sir. He's dead."

"I know he's dead, Nico. Who do you think I am?" Hades made a hand gesture in his annoyance. "That has nothing to do with this. What this has to do with is what she bribed you with."

Nico paled.

Hades smirked. "Ah, so you know what I'm talking about. You think I didn't know? Of course, I realized that my son was doing Egyptian magic! It was deep in your mom's blood, boy. Very deep. It...It almost saved her, you know. If she had time to cast that spell..."

"You aren't mad?" Nico asked. "You aren't mad about...about him?"

"About that jackal?" Hades scowled. "I've always hated that dog. But he treated you well, I assume? You didn't end up dead."

"No, sir. We actually became friends." Nico admitted. "But...what does this have to do with anything?"

Hades took a minute before speaking. "You aren't that great at Egyptian magic by yourself, are you?"

Nico shook his head. "It's not my best, I'm afraid."

"For this job, you'll need all the powers you can get," Hades informed. "It'll be dangerous. I'd rather have you come back alive then on your way to Elysium."

"I...I can train with the other magicians, sir." Nico muttered.

"That's not what I had in mind." Hades sighed. "Look, Nico. I shouldn't beat around the bush. I want you to host Anubis again, this time under my orders."

Nico felt a strand of hair fall into his face, felt his heart momentarily stop. His vision went clear, his senses went on high alert. "Are you serious?"

Hades nodded. "It will do the job."

"Host...Anubis again..." Nico stared at the floor. "You want me to?"

"Don't let the other gods know, of course," Hades replied. "But yes, I want you to. You can get this mess sorted out for me in no time."

Nico nodded. "Okay. Yeah, I mean, of course, sir. I'll see to it as soon as I leave here."

"Good." Hades gestured for him to leave. "I'll give you the job when you get back. Don't take too long, Nico. There is a time limit."

"Right, of course." Nico nodded. "I'll be going, sir." He felt the shadows start to move over him, felt himself smile. He never admitted it, but he missed Anubis. He missed his friend.

As he disappeared from his father's throne room, he went to the one place he knew Anubis would always be. The cemetery near where the Kanes lived.

Nico stepped out of the shadows of a mausoleum, his boots hitting the dirt and scattering a few birds. In front of him, rows of tombstones stretched out into the distance. Family members visited the dead, left flowers at the graves. Some spoke as if the dead could hear them, others sat silently. None noticed Nico.

"Here we go." Nico sat with his back to the mausoleum and let his legs spread out in front of him. He intended on waiting until nightfall, waiting until he could speak to Anubis privately. A couple hours of sleep and then it would be time, but a mortal woman decided to ruin his plans.

"Oh, sweetie." the woman looked to be almost as old as him (biologically). White hair, thin glasses, a cane to help her walk. "Are you okay? You're so skinny, you must not have eaten in awhile."

Nico looked up to stare into her eyes, to stare into her soul. Not a monster, just a mortal woman. "Oh, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for a friend is all."

He had thought he was good at lying, but the woman waved his excuse away. "You don't need to lie to me, young man. I see this is a place where you have shade from the heat. You don't have anywhere to go, do you?"

Nico messed with his skull ring. "I...I'm okay, ma'am. Thank you for the worry."

She reached into her purse before holding out a bag of chips, her wrinkled hands smelling like the dirt. "I don't have money, I'm sorry. But I have these if you're hungry."

Nico couldn't help but smile, smile at the good that still rested in some people. He took the bag, his weak hands shaking. "Thank you, ma'am. It means a lot to me."

"Now, you promise to take care of yourself." she pointed at him with her cane. "You're a young man, you've still got a life in front of you. You better live it."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I'll try. Thank you." He opened the bag, tried to stop his stomach from growling. Having been doing jobs for his father, it had been awhile since he had eaten. "Thank you, ma'am."

She gave him another smile before hobbling off, leaving him in the darkening graveyard. As soon as she was gone he dug into the chips, wondering what the mist had shown her. What had she mistaken the green veins that ran through him for? It was obvious they weren't normal, but she hadn't even batted an eye.

Sighing, Nico finished the bag of chips. Night was coming, and with that his talk with Anubis. He hadn't spoken to him since the time they were fused at the soul, a time that seemed so long ago.

Nervous wasn't the only word to describe his emotions, but it was a big part of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you accept charity now?" Anubis sat next to Nico, the graveyard having been closed as soon as the sun set.

"I was hungry." Nico rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking to Anubis. "Long time no see."

"What do you need?" Anubis asked. "I can read you by now, Nico. I know you need something."

Nico picked at the hole in his jeans. "Dad gave me another job."

"A job from Hades?" Anubis wrinkled his nose. "That can never be good."

"He said it's really dangerous." Nico agreed. "He said...he said he wants me to host you again. To have enough power to make it through alive."

Anubis looked up at the sky, the stars shining brightly. "Hm."

"That's all you have to say?" Nico scowled. "Come on, Anubis."

"Stubborn as always." Anubis looked to him. "Why not? I agree."

Nico felt himself relax. "That quickly?"

Anubis eyed a stray rabbit that moved along the gravestones. "I don't see the harm in it. Besides, I think you missed me."

Nico elbowed him lightly. "Did not."

"Whatever you say." Anubis looked to him. "You sure you want to? This time...you aren't going to get out of it so easily."

"You call dying easy?" Nico crossed his arms. "You immortals, I swear."

Anubis cast him a small smile. "You're sure about this, Nico?"

"I'm sure." Nico decided. "I'm sure. I want to learn more Egyptian stuff, anyways. Dad said it was a big thing for my mom. I...I want to learn more of it."

Anubis nodded. "We'll work on it."

Nico smiled, his eyes lighting up at the possibility of growing closer to his mother.

* * *

Nico looked up at his father, having been kneeling in front of the throne again. "The prep is complete, sir. May I know the job now?"

"The job..." Hades looked down at him. "First, I need to speak with the jackal. Let him take control."

Nico scowled. "Is that really necessary-"

"Let me speak to him, Nico," Hades commanded. "It won't be long."

Anubis stirred inside his mind, jumped around the edges. _It's okay, Nico. Let me speak._

Nico closed his eyes, Anubis reopened them. "Hades, long time no see."

"You're picking up on Nico's slang," Hades commented. "What a shame, jackal."

"What do you need, Greek?" Anubis clenched his fists. _Your body is so unintimidating, Nico._

 _Not my fault I'm mortal._ Nico replied. _Get used to it._

Hades pointed to Anubis. "You hurt my son, you'll have a war on your hands. That isn't an empty threat."

Anubis tilted his head. "I wouldn't hurt your son."

"I'm watching you." Hades reminded him. "Just keep that in mind. You can let Nico talk, now."

 _Your dad seems...different._ Anubis commented, stepping down from control of Nico's body. _He cares._

 _He needs me for jobs. He doesn't want me dead._ Nico explained. _He doesn't actually care._ "What's the job, father?"

"Remember the task you did for Persephone?" Hades asked. "The man. He said he was working under a god."

Nico nodded. "Yes, sir. He didn't say which god, however."

"I have reason to believe that whoever is behind this isn't a god, not yet." Hades rested his head on his hand, looking bored. "Your job is to hunt him down."

"Oh..." Nico nodded. "Okay, sir. Is there a lead?"

"I would start with the man you killed." Hades gestured lazily. "Out in the Fields of Punishment."

"Right..." Nico nodded. He stood up, stretching his legs. _This seems like the start of a never-ending rat race._

 _I wouldn't be surprised._ Anubis agreed. _But your father would not have had you host me for nothing. I think there is something else going on here._

"You know, I have to get used to sounding crazy all over again." Nico rolled his eyes as he trudged to the Fields of Punishment. "I'm not used to having an annoying voice in my head."

 _Says the one talking out loud_. Anubis' attention jumped away from their conversation quickly. _Nico-_

"Nico!" Percy greeted, the Iris message popping up in front of Nico. "They actually do get through to the Underworld."

Nico looked up at the son of Poseidon with an annoyed expression. "What?"

Before Percy could speak Will Solace shoved his way into view, his blue eyes flashing. "We had a deal. After your job, you come here. I get the darkness out of you. Why are you still in the Underworld?"

Nico held his hands up in surrender. "New job. I can tell you when I'm not halfway to the Feilds of Punishment."

 _You two have not changed_. Anubis commented.

Will crossed his arms. "New job?"

"Long job..." Nico stared at his feet. "Look, I'll be there in like an hour. Can what Percy was calling for wait?"

Will nodded. "I'm timing you, di Angelo."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Solace." He cut through the connection, leaving him alone in the darkness. The darkness that had once almost swallowed him whole...

 _You ready?_ Anubis asked. His voice broke Nico free from that fear, rooted him in place.

 _Yeah, I'm ready._ He started walking again. _Let's do this_.


	3. Chapter 3

When they found the man that had taken Lillian, Nico could barely watch the punishment he endured. A gruesome sight, a sight not needed to be explained except that a certain body part would be cut off, regrow, be cut off again. All the pain for the old rapist.

"You look like you're having fun," Nico smirked, feeling a rush of adrenaline from the sheer fact that justice would always be served. "Does it hurt?"

 _Nico, we're trying to get information here,_ Anubis reprimanded. _Don't be too mean._

The man looked over at Nico in between cuts, his eyes broken from pain and torment. For the first time, Nico smiled at the sight. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Nico crossed his arms. "Who were you serving? Who told you to go against Persephone?"

Despite the pain, the man found it in himself to smirk. "Like I'd tell you-"

"Let me remind you where you are." Nico cut in. "Look around you. You're in the-" Another round of screaming, causing him to wait a minute before continuing. "You're in the Fields of Punishment. Stop crying like a baby and talk to me. I'm the son of Hades. What I say goes."

 _Nico..._ Anubis scolded. _You need his help, remember? He's already being tortured. Scaring him isn't going to work._

 _Then do you have any ideas, big shot?_ Nico asked.

 _Actually, I do_. Anubis replied. _Let me talk to him and I'll show you._

 _Fine, whatever._ Nico let Anubis take control, let his voice come out instead of Nico's.

"Sir, I have a proposition for you." Anubis knelt next to the man. "You tell me who you were working for, and I'll bring a son of Apollo here. He can heal...heal you, enough that it won't hurt as bad anymore."

 _Seriously? That was your plan?_ Nico asked. _Who are you planning on bringing to the Underworld?_

 _Your boyfriend._ "So, is it a deal?"

The man gasped as more pain shot through him but managed to nod. "Yes, yes, please!"

"Swear on the River Styx." Anubis reminded him. "Do you swear to tell us who you were working for and any other helpful information if we bring someone here to help you?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes, I swear. On the River Styx."

"Perfect." Anubis stepped back from control. _That's how you do it, Nico._

Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Nico stepped out of the shadows, scaring a few campers but being known to most of them. It was lunchtime, the tables mostly full as the smell of food wafted into the air. Nico went to the Apollo table and pulled Will to his feet, causing a couple of them to glare in his direction. "I need to talk to you."

"At least you got back in an hour." Will grabbed his plate before following Nico to the Hades table, where Percy and Annabeth were already waiting. "I'm surprised you followed my orders."

Nico scowled. "I mistook the task. I couldn't complete it yet." He sat next to Will, across from the couple. "Percy, what did you want earlier?"

 _So blunt._ Anubis commented.

Percy looked up from his food long enough to look Nico over. "You seem different."

"Spit it out, Jackson."

"I was going to ask you a favor." Percy started. "A favor that Annabeth thinks is-"

"Stupid? Unreasonable?" Annabeth cut in. "Yeah, I do. If anything, he'll get in trouble for doing in."

"Nico's already in trouble." Will crossed his arms. "I felt the darkness in his soul when he touched me."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Solace...Wait..." Nico paled. "You can feel souls...shit."

Will gave him a small nod. "You have a lot of explaining to do. _A lot_."

"Why? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked. "You said you had a job...?"

"It's something dad is having me do." Nico waved her away. "Nothing important. Will is just upset about my...health."

 _Health?_ Anubis asked. _That's all I am, now?_

"All you'll ever be," Nico muttered.

Percy dropped his slice of pizza. "You weren't talking to us."

"...okay..."

"It's Anubis!" Percy stood up quickly before realizing he had gotten most people's attention. He looked around before sitting back down, his voice lower. "You...it's...Anubis..."

"Fine, fine, you caught me." Nico held his hands up in fake surrender. "My secret is out, blah blah. Will already sensed it."

"Sensed that a god is inhabiting my boyfriend's body?" Will asked. "Yeah, I did. Why is he, Nico?"

Nico laid his head on the table. "My father asked me to...but nobody can know. Please don't tell anyone else."

"You father?" Annabeth's eyes flashed. "Nico-"

"I know, that's why I said not to tell anyone." Nico cut in. "If the other gods found out...it would be bad. But I wanted to learn more about my Egyptian roots and Anubis can help me with this task dad has me doing."

"If he thinks you need Anubis' help, then it's dangerous." Will turned to face Nico. "I'm going with you."

Nico lifted his head to look into Will's eyes. "What?"

"I'm going with you." Will repeated. "I'm not letting you go alone. I need to make sure you don't die on me. Not again."

"Will..." Nico stared at him for a moment before realizing he wouldn't be able to change his mind. "Okay. Welcome to the team. Just...be careful, please."

Will got up. "I'll go pack some supplies. No doubt you're going to need ambrosia and nectar."

Nico grinned. "What would I do without you?"

"You wouldn't have a healer, so you'd probably die." Will admitted. "You have before."


	4. Chapter 4

Will stayed close to Nico as they walked through the Underworld, his hands staying on the straps of his bookbag. He brought whatever medical supplies he could, knowing that a task of Nico's wouldn't end without bloodshed. It just wasn't who Nico was.

"How much farther?" Will asked, trying not to sound like a child. "I hate it down here."

"Better get used to it, one day you'll be down here forever." Nico deadpanned. "But yeah, I know you're sun-deprived."

"I'm air deprived." Will corrected. "It's so...stuffy down here."

"Wait until we get to the Fields of Punishment." Nico had his hands deep in his pockets, his head tilted to the side as he listened to another conversation in his head. "Some people are getting burned down there."

"Great." Will's footfalls became heavier. "That'll smell fantastic."

Nico glanced over at him. "Relax. We'll be out of here soon enough."

"We better." Will looked up above him, looked to where he usually had to look for a sun. "I miss the sun..."

"That's what I said to begin with." Nico sighed.

* * *

Will leaned in front of the man, his face pale as he saw the state he was in. "Ew...disgusting."

"Just help him, Will." Nico crossed his arms. "You don't have to look." Anubis had a small presence in his mind, there but not by a lot. For the time being, he was free from the annoying comments.

"I know, I know." Will moved his hand over the man but didn't touch him. In a few minutes, he pulled away, his skin glowing slightly. "There."

"Good, now move over." Nico took his place in front of the man, who looked relieved for the time being. "Now, tell me who you were working for."

He glared at Nico, glared with overwhelming venom. "I'm so glad I shot you."

"Tell me. A deal is a deal, especially on the Styx." Nico's voice was full of boredom.

The man spat at him. "Fine, fine. You asshole. You want to know? Zack. His name is Zack, I don't know his last name. He's a son of Ares. Is looking to become immortal."

Nico frowned. _Anubis, pay attention. You getting this?_

 _Yes, I heard._ Anubis was once again up to his full potential presence in Nico. _This changes things. You kill him, his father will be angry._

"How is he looking to become immortal?" Nico asked. "And why is he bothering Persephone of all people?"

The man groaned. "Can't you leave me alone? I answered what you asked."

"I included 'all useful information' in that oath on the Styx." Nico reminded him. "Now, answer my questions."

"You bastard." he let out a groan of pain. "You bastard! You have no idea how this feels! You should be the one laying here, getting your body chopped up! I'm sure you've killed, too! I'm sure you've killed more people than me! Where's that justice you were preaching?"

"Justice?" Nico's eyes were cold, making Will take a step back. "I never said I escaped justice. I'm not dead yet, but I'm sure I'll end up right beside you. Yes, I have killed people."

 _Nico..._

 _It's true._ "Bryce Lawrence. I've killed him." Nico looked down, clenched his fists. _Don't say a word, Anubis._ "So yes, I'll have justice, too. So cut the shit about justice and answer my question."

"I can't wait until you're down here." his eyes bore into Nico's. "We aren't that different, you and me. Killers, killers because we followed orders. I killed because I followed Zack's orders. You kill because you follow your father's orders. There's no difference."

Nico's words died in his throat. What could he say, that he didn't kill innocents? If he did, it would have been a lie. He had killed Bryce Lawrence. In his dark days, he had killed more.

The Underworld had no mercy, only justice. Did that mean he was going to end up next to this old fool forever?

 _Nico._ Anubis had pity in his tone. _He thinks he beat you. He thinks he broke you. Respond to him._

Nico kept his mouth shut, imaged the punishment that would be set up for him. No mercy, only justice. Only justice...

"You're an idiot." Will Solace was suddenly next to him, his eyes on the man. "Nico...Nico's a good guy. He can make everything right. I know he can."

"Justice. Even if a killer says sorry, that doesn't mean he's forgiven." the man scowled. "Maybe that would work in another religion, but not this one. Even if he truly is sorry it won't change anything."

"Shut up," Anubis spoke through Nico, tired of this man and tired of Nico's silence. "Answer the questions. No. More. Stalling."

"You-"

"Answer!"

"He's after Persephone!" he finally yelled. "He thinks that if he takes something that's precious to her, she'll resort to anything to get it back. Anything. And that includes gifting him with immortality."

Anubis scowled. "Where can I find this Zack?"

"I don't-"

"You know, don't even try lying." Anubis watched him with cold eyes, cold eyes that held Nico's soul. "You know. You've had to contact him before. Tell me before I make your punishment ten times worse."

"You wouldn't-"

"Do you want to test me?!" Anubis took a step forward. Will didn't stop him, the same anger filling his warm chest. What the man said broke Nico. It broke Nico, that day. Broke a piece of him that would never be fixed.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they were told how to contact this son of Ares, Anubis and Will left. Only when they were on the surface did Nico take control back. They didn't speak about it, but they all knew that he wasn't the same. The spark in his eyes, the spark that belonged to a madman or genius, intensified until it broke. Nothing held it back, it being the only thing to light his dark soul.

A good light or bad, it lit it up well.

They didn't waste time by stopping at camp but instead hopped on the nearest train. Nico had mortal money stashed for these jobs, enough to use for transport and food. For the train ride, he almost relaxed in the arms of his boyfriend. They kept an eye out but sat back, talked and listened to the silence. Anubis kept quiet, gave them their time.

"Do you really think a demigod will be dangerous?" Will asked. "I mean...he's just a demigod."

Nico shrugged. "Dad sure thought so. I wonder why."

"We should have told camp..." Will thought out loud. "Maybe they could have helped us..."

"How? Three is the perfect number for a demigod quest, right?" Nico asked. "Well, there's three of us. Technically. You, me, and Anubis."

 _Hm?_ Anubis popped into his mind. _Did you call?_

 _Oh, get out, you jackal brain._ Nico rolled his eyes. "So they couldn't give us any other help." Anubis retreated after sending some irritation through their link.

"I don't think he counts..." Will jugged at the strings of his hoodie. "What if they had information? Or shouldn't we have told them what was wrong incase we died trying to fix it?"

"If we die trying to fix it then nobody can fix it." Nico picked at his nails. "I've got a god inside me and have access to his powers and memories. He has access to my powers and memories. He knows every single thing about me, and vise versa. So if he was to control me...we'd be unstoppable."

"Until you died." Will commented. "Did you forget about that?"

"I still haven't figured out why I was so weak then..." Nico frowned. "I wonder...no, that couldn't be it. I'd just forget about it."

"Forget about your death? You know I can't do that, Nico. Not when it's possible that you could die again." Will looked out the window at the moving countryside. "I'm not letting you die again. That's a promise. You don't get away from me that easily."

"You think that was easy?" Nico smiled. "I'll have you know that it was damn painful."

"Painful, but easy." Will joked. "All you had to do was lay there."

"Oh, shove off," Nico grumbled. "I want to see you try it."

"Try and die?" Will laughed. "No, thanks. Maybe another time."

Nico couldn't help but crack a smile. "Whatever you say, Solace."

* * *

As soon as they got off the train they stopped for breakfast. The hot sun scorched the earth, causing them to hide out in the closest restaurant they could find. They were somewhere in Indiana, though they couldn't quite place where. A sign welcomed them to the town of Metamora, but they didn't know exactly where that was. Indiana was a fairly large state, a state large enough to hold cities hundreds of miles apart.

They ate at a small diner that had amazing coffee but dry eggs. Nico drowned his plate in syrup, hoping the dense liquid would add some flavor to the meaningless slop. Will ate his plain, lecturing Nico about how unhealthy his meal now was.

"It's still eggs." Nico defended, swirling the pools of syrup around with his fork. "Just better tasting."

"It's unhealthy." Will looked like he was going to be sick. "How can you eat that?"

Nico took a large bite just to make a show out of it. "Like that."

"What am I going to do with you?" Will plucked a piece of sausage into his mouth.

Nico shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm eating. There was a time when you couldn't even get me to eat."

"That's true." Will admitted. "But now my new goal is to get you to eat healthily. Percy's rubbing off on you when it comes to food."

"When it comes to food, I don't mind." Nico sipped his coffee. "You know...we should keep our guard up. You know that monsters are attracted to us."

"Why? Do you see something?" Will turned to look around the empty diner. "Sense something? Did Anubis smell something?"

"What? I don't think that's possible. I don't have his nose." Nico made a mental note to figure that out. "And no, I didn't see or sense anything. I just thought of it, is all."

"You don't really hear about Indiana having monsters..." Will reasoned. "We should be fine..."

Nico drained his cup before getting to his feet. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. Will you be fine out here?"

Will nodded. "Just don't take too long. We've got to get going."

Nico gave him a small wave before moving to the back of the building, the bathrooms small but decent. He only let five minutes go by before he was back to the table, but Will wasn't there. The son of Apollo was gone, only his spilled cup of coffee holding any sign of distress. Even his bookbag was gone, not under the table where it had been.

Coldness seeped through his bones, sent shivers down his spine. Just like that, everything had changed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Most about the town and the castle is kept historic and in reality but there are very few pictures of what the castle looks like inside, so that part is made up. Everything else is real.**_

* * *

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Nico ran to the waitress. "Have you see my friend, the blond? He's gone."

Those stunning green eyes sparkled with concern. "No, I haven't. Do you want me to call the police?"

"The police? What the hell would they do?" Nico ran a hand through his hair. _Anubis, I need your help. Something's wrong. He wouldn't have just run off._

 _I know._ Anubis spoke with uncertainty. _Look outside. He's obviously not in here any longer._

 _Right._ Nico threw some money at the waitress before running out of the building. The small town had some tourists, had few citizens. All took opportunity of the nice summer day. No faces looked familiar, the old fashion buildings held secrets Nico could never figure out. The small town looked like a ghost town, looked like something you'd see in a cowboy film (which he had seen a lot of in the Lotus Casino, since it had been his guilty pleasure).

In the canal, a boat labeled 'Ben Franklin III' floated in the murky waters. Tourists took photos, walked to the little shops that dotted around. 'Mine for gems today!', 'Cabins for rent', 'Antiques worth the walk'. Nothing suspicious, nothing that told where Will Solace had gone.

Finally, Nico moved to one of the shops and quickly spotted a worker. With a fake smile and an innocent attitude, he tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, but I had a question about this place."

The young woman turned to look at him, her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. "Yeah, course, what is it?"

Nico took a pen from his pocket and put the tip to his palm as if he was going to take notes. "I'm a writer and I was thinking about doing a story set here. Any idea where the big bad guy would hide?"

The woman couldn't help but chuckle. "The big bad guy, huh?" She thought for a moment before wiping down the counter. "Probably the castle on the hill, to be honest. But they don't do tours, unfortunately."

Nico smiled internally. Jackpot. "Oh...do you know why not? Maybe I can guilt them into letting me inside."

"I think it's privately owned, now." she glanced out the window. "It was built as a reconstruction, I think. That's all anyone knows about it."

"Would you mind giving me directions to it?" Nico asked. "If it's not too bothersome for you."

 _Charmer._ Anubis teased. _Why don't you have these manners anywhere else?_

 _These manners are fake, as you know._ Nico wrote the directions down on his hand as she spoke them. _I hate being nice to people. But I need to get this._

 _It does seem like a remote location._ Anubis admitted. _If someone took Will, they'd probably be there. It isn't too far._

 _Exactly._ Nico thanked the woman before leaving. _Whoever did this is going to pay._

* * *

What the woman called a castle looked more like a church to Nico. Sitting on top of a hill that was so perfect it looked fake, it stood out against the sky forbiddingly. As Nico climbed the hill to reach it, a storm started to brew in the distance.

 _I don't like this._ Nico admitted.

 _Watch your back._ Anubis agreed.

Nico got to the door, felt his skin prickle from unseen eyes. _Anubis..._

 _Yeah?_

 _That man told us how to contact this Ares kid...but he never said where he lived. Do you think...here...?_

 _It's possible_. Anubis kept his voice steady. _So keep your guard up, stay calm._

 _Right, stay calm. Stay rational_. Nico tried the door, frowning when he saw that it was locked. _Is there something Egyptian you can do for this?_

 _I'll have to take control for a minute._ Once Nico nodded his approval, Anubis took control long enough to summon a staff out of the Duat. Hieroglyphs formed in the air, the door blasted inwards. _There._

 _Thanks._ Nico stepped into the building with a thin smile on his face. _We're getting good at switching fast._

 _A nice talent to have._ Anubis complimented. _You should pat us on the back._

 _Haha._ Nico got his sword out, looked around him at the parlor. _I think I can sense Will's soul. I just can't see where._

 _Concentrate_. Anubis instructed. C _oncentrate. You can do it. You've pinpointed a soul before._

"Right," Nico whispered. He then closed his eyes, let his powers leak into the house. Soon enough, he could feel two souls in the basement. Will Solace, in the basement...

Nico snapped his eyes open, felt his green veins ripple with energy. _You're really pumping me up, huh?_

 _Just a precaution._ Anubis replied. _You need all the energy you can get for a fight. I don't want you to die again. This time you won't be coming back._

 _I know._ Nico looked down at his feet. _Should I shadow travel down there?_

 _Seems like your best option._ Anubis responded. _Stay in the shadows, stay out of sight. Scout the situation first._

 _Roger that._ Nico closed his eyes, felt the shadows billowing around him. _Hey, Anubis?_

 _Yeah?_

 _I feel like an anime character_. Nico smirked. _Like one of those cops who are damn good at their job._

 _I don't know what anime is, Nico._ Anubis replied lightly.

 _I should be a cop that's damn good at his job_. Nico felt himself melt into the shadows. _Camp Half Blood's own private investigator. How about that?_

 _You need to live before you become that_. Anubis deadpanned. _So focus._

 _Right._ The shadows melted him into the basement. _Mood killer._


	7. Chapter 7

Nico watched from the shadows, remaining unseen from anyone in the basement. Will Solace sat against a wall, chains around his wrists. They connected to the wall, making it look like a medieval dungeon rather than a basement. In his arms, he kept a small boy close to him.

 _Wonder who that is._ Nico thought. _That must have been the other soul I was sensing. That means their kidnapper isn't here._

 _That would explain why we haven't gotten attacked yet._ Anubis replied. _Keep your senses on alert._

Nico watched Will, knew by his boyfriend's body language that he was going to protect that toddler with his life. He couldn't help but smile at their differences. Nico, dark and dreary, with Will Solace, bright and optimistic. He was the good guy. Nico was always the bad guy.

"We're going to be okay." Will looked down at the toddler. "Don't you worry. We're going to be okay."

A hiccuping, crying mess, Will nor Nico could make out what the toddler said in return. After he spoke he buried his head in Will's chest, clung on to the son of Apollo.

"Didn't know you had a kid." Nico joked, stepping out of the shadows. Will jumped in surprise before relaxing when he saw Nico, smiling in relief.

"Nico, thank the gods." Will tugged at his chains. "Can't find a way to get out of these."

"How'd you get here?" Nico walked closer to Will, not noticing that with every step he made the kid cry even harder. "And who's your friend?"

"I can't understand him enough to hear his name." Will admitted. "I...I found him on the streets, by himself. No missing signs or anything. I think he was abandoned there."

Nico frowned sadly. "How'd you end up here?"

"I saw him from the diner. When to go check it out." Will explained. "After I picked him up...I don't know, everything went black. I think they hit my head or something. I woke up here."

Nico got the chains off him, letting them crash to the floor. "There you go. Is the kid hurt?"

Will shook his head. "Just scared."

"I don't blame him." Nico looked around them. "Should we leave or should we stay, try to figure out who this is?"

"I say leave." Will voted. "Get this kid to safety. We can always come back."

 _Anubis? What do you think?_

 _I agree with Will._ Anubis replied. _Get that kid to safety._

"Okay, here it goes." Nico grabbed onto Will. "But we're coming back for information, okay?"

"Okay." Will agreed. "Just get us out of here."

"Can do." Nico shadow traveled them away, made sure to go somewhere safe. If Will was hellbent on protecting this kid, then he would be, too.

* * *

Will sat on the hotel bed, his blue eyes shining in the sun's light. The toddler was sitting on his lap, playing with the blankets. He had calmed drastically but hadn't smiled once.

"Hey, what's your name?" Will tried again. "Can you say it yet?"

He looked up at Will, chewing on the blanket absentmindedly. He spit them out of his mouth, two teeth showing. "Aye-on."

Will thought for a minute before smiling. "Peyton?"

"Ah!" he went back to chewing on the blanket. After a few minutes, he reached for Will's hair, getting a fistful of the blond locks. "Ello!"

Will winced. "Yeah, yellow. You like yellow?"

"Ah!"

Nico looked over from the other bed, having been having a conversation with Anubis mentally. "He looks like he's actually your kid."

Will blushed. "I...I don't...I never had...I'm gay..."

Nico laughed. "Calm down, I know he's not. I'm just saying."

Will smiled at Nico's laugh. "What are we going to do with him? We need to go back to that castle thing eventually."

"I know." Nico got to his feet and cracked his back. "But first things first. I'm starving. I'll go get food. You two can stay here."

Will looked nervous. "Nico..."

"I'll be careful. I have Anubis, remember?" Nico got his jacket on before stealing money from Will's bag. "I'll be right back."

"Fine, good luck." Will rubbed Peyton's back. "I'll be waiting."

"Alright, captain." Nico gave him a two-fingered salute before disappearing into the shadows, leaving Will alone with a toddler that tried to eat anything around him.

Sighing, Will moved some hair out of his face. Nico's comment, about the kid looking like his... It was a joke, just an innocent joke. But it made Will think, made his mind race.

He and Nico were getting older. Annabeth had mentioned that she and Percy were trying for a baby, Hazel had mentioned wanting one eventually.

Was that Nico's way of hinting that he also wanted one?

Will shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was being ridiculous. Nico didn't seem like a kid type of guy.

...right?


	8. Chapter 8

Nico paced down the aisles of the store, his face red as he looked at all the baby stuff. What did toddlers eat?

 _Anubis, come on._ Nico pleaded. _Help me._

 _I've never raised a child before._ Anubis replied. _How am I supposed to know?_

Nico groaned in frustration. _Does he eat baby food or formula or regular food?_

 _Again, I've never raised a child before._

Nico stopped his pacing to glare at a package of diapers. _Do you think I need to change the kid's diaper?_

 _I don't know if he even wears a diaper, Nico._

"Ugh." Nico put his head in his hands. "Why is this so hard?"

"Sir?" a woman pushing a cart stopped next to him. They were in the middle of the baby aisle, the bright lights of the store shinning down on them. "Do you need help?"

Nico blushed in embarrassment. "Do I look _that_ lost?"

She laughed softly. "It's okay. Being a first-time parent can be rough."

Nico blushed worse. "I'm not...I'm not... My friend sent me to the store. He has a small kid and I don't know what the kid can eat. Without a phone, I'm at a loss right now."

"Oh, sorry for assuming." she gave her own toddler a pacifier to chew on. "How old is the kid?"

"I would say the same age as yours," Nico admitted. "But I'm not sure."

"Well, she can have some regular foods." she took a pack of diapers and put them in the back of her cart. "Mashed potatoes, mashed up vegetables, ice cream."

"Ik rem!" the small girl screamed, having spit out her pacifier at the sound of the dessert. "Ik rem!"

Nico smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." the woman put the pacifier back into the toddler's mouth before walking off. Once she was gone, Nico grabbed the same type of diapers that she had gotten before also getting some baby wipes. _I am_ not _changing this kid._

 _Have Will do it._ Anubis offered. _He's the one that brought the kid home._

 _You're right about that._ Nico looked at the shelves before moving down the row, getting a package of pacifiers. _These look alright?_

 _Get the yellow ones._ Anubis instructed. _The kid said he liked yellow._

 _The kid should like these._ Nico argued, holding up the black pacifiers he had picked out. _They're much better._

 _He's a child, not a Satanist._

Nico threw the pacifiers back onto the shelf in anger before grabbing the yellow ones. _Happy?_

 _The kid will be._ Anubis replied. _Now get him a blanket. What if he's like you and he gets cold easily?_

 _Stop looking into my memories!_ Nico marched to the blankets. _Wait...he doesn't have any warm clothes. What if we end up going to Canada? He'll freeze._

 _The baby clothes were down a couple aisles._ Anubis remembered. _Get the kid a coat, you idiot!_

* * *

Nico dumped the piles of bags in front of Will on the hotel bed. "There. KFC for dinner."

Will looked at the bags with wide eyes. "That isn't all KFC."

"I picked the kid up some stuff," Nico admitted. "Doubt we were going to find his parents anytime soon."

Will started to look through the bags. "Why did you get him a shirt with skulls on it?"

Nico blushed. "Uh...it looked warm?"

"Ello!" Peyton leaped out of Will's arms and onto one of the bags, having seen the pacifiers through the thin plastic. "Ello! Ello!"

"Yeah, yellow." Will opened the package before putting the pacifier into Peyton's mouth. "Nico..."

"I know, I know, I went overboard." Nico got his food and sat by Will. "Whatever. Anubis was egging it on."

 _Excuse me._

Will set Peyton by Nico before searching through the rest of the bags. He pulled out diapers, baby wipes, baby clothes, toys, blankets, and more. "Yeah, this is overboard."

"I got yellow stuff instead of black." Nico defended. "And I got him mashed potatoes. He can eat those, apparently."

Will got the container of mashed potatoes out before opening it. He put in it front of Peyton, gently taking the pacifier out of the boy's mouth. "See if you like this. It's potatoes."

Peyton started to eat with his hands, causing Will to let out a sigh. "Now we'll need to wash him."

Nico shrugged. "You brought him here. You wash him. Oh, I'm not changing a diaper. I'm saying that right now."

Will gave him a small smile. "While he eats, we should talk about this quest."

"Oh, right, the quest..." Nico scowled. "I hate the quest so far."

"Yeah, me, too." Will got his own food out. "How are we going to fight with Peyton? We can't risk him getting hurt."

"We can drop him off with Hazel." Nico took the blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around Peyton. "There, kid, stay warm."

"So you'll shadow travel him to her?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "First thing in the morning. I'll take all his stuff, too. Will you be okay here until I get back?"

Will threw his empty food container into the trash. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Nico laid down. "Can you clean him?"

Will smiled. "Yes, I can clean him. You know, you need to learn how to take care of him, too."

Nico shrugged. "Not now. And it's two votes against one. Anubis agrees with me that you should be the one to clean and change him."

"Okay, okay." Will picked Peyton up. "You ready for a bath?"

Peyton clapped his hands together, spraying mashed potatoes onto Will's face. "Ath! Ath!"

Nico laughed softly. "Wish I had a camera."

Will stuck his tongue out at Nico. "You and Anubis need to invest in one then, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel took the toddler into her arms, wrapping the yellow blanket more around him. "Nico...explain again."

Nico sighed, the dark circles under his eyes having deepened. At Hazel's feet, he had dropped off multiple bags. "The bags are full of equipment for the kid. We found him-"

" _Equipment_? Really, Nico?"

Nico rubbed under one of his eyes. "He was fed and watered today. Likes the color yellow. I'll pick him up after the quest is complete."

Hazel giggled to herself as Frank mumbled the word "watered". "Okay, Nico. Where did you find him?"

"Metamora," Nico admitted. "Somewhere in Indiana. I have to go back there with Will and see what's going on. Something's not normal. We didn't want Peyton to get hurt if there's a fight."

"Where are his parents?" Frank asked. "Aren't they missing him?"

Nico shrugged. "He was abandoned."

"So you and Will are his new parents?" Hazel giggled again. "That's great."

Nico's face turned red. "N...No, no, never, nope. We're just...looking out for him. Not his parents. Nope, never. Okay, bye, Hazel. Bye, now."

Hazel readjusted Peyton in her arms. "Bye, Nico. Good luck."

"Contact Camp Jupiter if you need any help," Frank added. "But you should be fine."

Nico nodded. He gave Hazel one last hug before shadow traveling away, knowing that Will would have started to worry. As he expected, when he appeared in the hotel room Will was pacing, his hands in his hair as he mumbled to himself.

"Will." Nico grabbed the boy's arm to stop him in his tracks. "You ready to get going?"

Will sighed in relief when he saw Nico. "Peyton's with Hazel?"

Nico nodded. "She's taking care of him for now. He seemed to like her."

"Good, good." Will shouldered his bookbag. "Back to Metamora?"

Nico nodded. "Back to Metamora."

* * *

Metamora hadn't seemed to change. People that all looked the same, murky waters of unknown depths, a castle that looked like a church, sitting on a lone hill. The castle on the hill, the woman had called it.

"What if the guy is just a mortal?" Nico asked. "What if we're wasting our time?"

Will didn't answer, his eyes on the sky. Finally, Nico had to elbow him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Ow, what?"

"You were ignoring me," Nico explained. "What were you thinking about?"

Will put his hands in his pockets. "Peyton was allowed in Camp Jupiter. Does that mean he's a demigod or does that rule not apply there?"

Nico shrugged. "Even if it did, we kinda invited him in. Either way, it doesn't tell us anything."

Will looked at the hill they were quickly approaching. "What if he _is_ a demigod? What then? Then we really didn't just find him by coincidence."

"First of all, coincidences aren't real." Nico started. "Second of all, who knows? Maybe we found him because the Fates hate me."

"They don't hate you." Will replied. "They just...enjoy messing with you."

"I'd call that hate..." Nico stopped halfway up the hill. "Shouldn't we shadow travel in? What if that guy is in there?"

Will stopped walking. "How are we just now thinking about this?"

"We're idiots." Nico grabbed his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Time seemed to slow down. In the darkness, Nico could hear Anubis' voice as clear as day. He could feel Will's hand in his own, but the son of Apollo wasn't in his sight.

"Nico, we were wrong," Anubis spoke urgently, his voice moving through the darkness as if it was moving through syrup. "This isn't as innocent as you think."

Nico frowned. What was even happening?

"You're going to shadow travel into the basement," Anubis explained. "Immediately you'll be thrown into a fight. He's down there. That toddler was his bait. He knew you'd come back, and he's ready."

He's down there...Nico couldn't think straight. Who? Before Anubis could say anything, time sped up and he was spit out of the shadows, stumbling forward to find a knife against his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking back on that day, Will could barely put the pieces together. Could barely understand how everything went so wrong. Could barely understand how he had gotten so hurt that day.

As Nico shadow traveled them out of the shadows, everything went to hell. Nico was met with a sword at his throat, Will was thrown to the floor at their feet. Silence, wide eyes, deep breaths. As soon as Nico had realized where he was, he had shadow traveled to the far side of the basement, unknowingly leaving Will at the man's feet.

The man...he was huge, at least seven feet. Large muscles, a dagger in his hand. He turned to look down at Will, his eyes cold. "Well well, the son of Apollo. I was expecting you two."

Will looked up at him, found the dagger at his own throat. "I...I..."

"Hey, Zack!" Nico took a step towards them. "What did you do to my shadow travel? You slowed it down?"

"Did I?" he shrugged. "Maybe you're just weak."

"Zack..." Will whispered. "You're him. You're the son of Zack..."

"Don't mention that ass of a god." Zack pressed the tip of the dagger against Will's skin. "He doesn't deserve to be mentioned here."

"You're another god hating demigod, aren't you?" Nico rolled his eyes. "Idiots. You really think you will ever overthrow them? You'll become just like them, given enough time."

"You think you know so much, son of Hades." Zack grabbed Will and hauled him to his feet, keeping the dagger to his throat. "Surrender now or your boyfriend dies."

Nico's eyes narrowed. From his silence, Will could tell that he was talking to Anubis, could tell his mind was elsewhere. Each swallow, each breath of air, he felt that knife dig deeper into his skin. As the first layer of skin was gone, the blood started to run down his neck.

"Neeks..." Will whimpered. "Nico..."

"Let him go," Nico ordered. "What could you possibly get from killing him?"

"Your cooperation."

"My cooperation?" Nico's eyes were at Will's throat. "For what?"

Zack didn't move the dagger away but didn't press it in any further. "To take down the gods."

Nico clenched his fists. "You're insane."

"Insane? I'm the only sane one!" Zack's grip on the dagger tightened. "You all do whatever the gods ask without thinking of the consequences. How many people have you killed, Nico di Angelo?"

"That's not important, Z-"

"How many?"

Nico grit his teeth. "At least five."

"At least five," Zack repeated. "You've murdered at least five people. How do you look at yourself in the mirror? The gods have made you into a murderer."

"You're the one kidnapping children! How do you justify that?" Nico argued. "I can't believe I'm even having this conversation!"

Zack scowled. "Fine. I'll kill the blond. Don't say I didn't warn you."

As they talked, Will stared at Nico with confusion. Just use Anubis, use Anubis, use his energy and power... Why wasn't Nico using Anubis?

Will was aware of a pain in his throat, was aware that his neck felt like it was ripped apart. He could feel himself hit the floor, could feel his vision blackout. When he moved a hand to his neck to feel the damage, his heart sunk. A large chunk was missing from the left side, spilling blood and insides all over his hand.

He couldn't see, couldn't speak. All he could do was smell blood and hear the clash of blades. The clash of blades...

 _Nico, you messed up,_ Will thought. _You messed up...look what's become of me..._

He lost consciousness. Blood, the smell of blood. So much blood.

* * *

Sweat dripped from Nico's forehead. Or, his body, at least. Anubis had taken control as soon as Will had gotten hurt. Nico was too panicky, too worried about the blond. There was no way he'd ever be able to fight like that.

A clash of blades, the smell of blood in the air. As he fought, he kept sneaking glances at Will. The son of Apollo was limp on the ground, now the one needing a medic instead of being one. Zack had gone to slice his throat but was tackled by Nico, causing him to have taken a large chunk out of the side of Will's neck. Blood stained the blond hair, stained the ground, filled their nostrils. So much blood.

 _Anubis!_ Nico sobbed, his presence full of agony. _Let me help him! Let me get him out of here!_

 _We need to take Zack down first!_ Anubis ducked to avoid being decapitated and kicked Zack back into the wall. _This is why your father knew you would need me. He knew that you wouldn't be able to think straight if Will got hurt._

Before he could move in for the kill, Zack was back on his feet and attacking again. He fought like a son of Ares, maybe as good as Ares himself. He didn't stumble, didn't tire. As he kept advancing, Anubis felt his own body failing him.

 _Nico, your body is so weak!_ Anubis scolded. _Help me out, here!_

 _We need to save Will._ Nico chanted. _You need to save him, Anubis. Please. I'll do anything._

 _Nico, I'm trying to fight._ Anubis shadow traveled back a few feet when he couldn't move fast enough. _My energy..._ our _energy...it's disappearing._

"Tired, son of Hades?" Zack smirked at Anubis. "You may rethink your decision."

"I'm not joining you," Anubis growled. "Let me help my friend. Get out of here."

"Your friend?" Zack glanced at Will. "Oh, he's bleeding out. That's a shame."

Anubis bared his teeth, no doubt used to the jackal form he could take whenever he wanted in his godly form. "You're going to pay for this, son of Ares."

"Am I?" he taunted. "You've got a god in you and you're still out of energy! I doubt you can even shadow travel again. What's happened to you, son of Hades? You're as weak as the day you died. Why?"

Anubis could feel his hands shaking, could feel his legs about to give out. "What have you done to me? Where is my energy?"

"Without your god, you'd be dead by now." Zack continued, kneeling beside Will. He put the tip of the dagger to Will's chest, smirked up at Anubis. "Nico di Angelo, I'll ask again. What's happened to you?"

Anubis felt his sword shaking. "I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About."

"You don't?" Zack rested his chin on his hand. "Interesting... Let's think. Where did your powers come from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your powers. They started showing up when your sister died." Zack frowned. "You're the god, aren't you? Fine. Nico's powers showed up when his sister died. That anger and sadness made him grow stronger."

"What does this have to do with anything-"

"He doesn't have anger or sadness anymore." Alex cut in. "They aren't fueling him anymore. Without that fuel, he's as weak as any other demigod. Besides being a son of the Big Three, there was one reason he was one of the most powerful demigods. It was because he had such a horrible life."

 _Did you hear that?_ Anubis asked.

 _Yeah...yeah..._

 _Make him pay for hurting Will._ Anubis stepped back from control. _He thinks he broke you. Prove him wrong. Use that anger to get back at him._

Nico clenched his fist around his sword, felt his eyes light up. "You're going to the Fields, Zack. Goodbye."


	11. Chapter 11

Will opened his eyes to meet the bright lights of the infirmary. He could smell it, could feel the atmosphere. It was his infirmary. It was what he had worked so hard for. Yet after all the time he had spent it there, he had never been the patient. Until today.

"Hey, Will." Nico's face loomed over him. "Glad to see you're awake."

Will moved to talk but Nico quickly held up a hand to silence him. "Don't talk. Your neck got pretty fucked up. Sorry about that..."

Will blinked a few times before looking around. Where...?

"Almaji's at the archery range," Nico explained. "He was sitting by you for awhile but the kid looked like he was going nuts in here."

Nico sat by Will and grabbed his hand. "Annabeth is watching Peyton for me. I just thought we should be alone when you wake up so I can tell you what happened."

A deep breath, a sad look in those dark eyes. "I found out why I was so weak that day I died. I figured out everything. Zack...Zack said that my powers are based on my anger and sadness. It makes sense. So before he hurt you...I was weak. Then I was angry and...and he's in the Fields of Punishment, now."

Will's eyes widened. So Nico had killed him...

"He was right." Nico looked down. "My anger fuels my powers. I saw you bleeding on the floor and I... As soon as Anubis gave me back control I flipped. He stood no chance. The shadows...they literally...tore him apart."

Will gripped onto Nico's hand before trying to talk, his eyes watering when he couldn't. He tried again with no success, letting a tear fall from his eyes.

"Will..." Nico wiped the tear off his face. "You...you got really hurt. Your siblings tried to help you but they...they said that you probably lost your ability to speak..." Nico glanced away in guilt. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you so close to him. I'm sorry."

Nico was expecting Will to be angry, expecting Will to hate him. Instead, a notepad was shoved into his face with four simple words: we're learning sign language.

Nico couldn't help but crack a smile as he turned to face Will. "You aren't angry?"

Will shook his head, a sad smile on his face. He wrote again, this time taking longer: I'm alive, I'll be fine. Is Peyton okay? And Almaji? Can I see them?

Nico nodded. "You're like a parent when it comes to Peyton. And then you treat Alamji like a brother."

Will shrugged sheepishly.

Nico smiled. "Well, we _are_ demigods. We take family when we can get it." He looked around, sighing helplessly. "I just wish you could speak..."

Will squeezed Nico's hand. It'd be okay, he knew it would be. They had each other, they had finished their task. They had camp, they had Almaji, they had Peyton.

Everything was okay.

"I love you, Will." Nico blurted out, his face red. "I just...wanted to tell you that. I love you."

Will smiled, mouthing those three words back to Nico.

Nico's blush began to spread down his neck. "I... Annabeth and Percy are starting a family. They have an apartment together. Would you...would you ever...want to...to do that?"

Will grinned. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. So different than the stereotypes. Will took the paper again, wrote down his feelings. Of course, he'd want to. Who wouldn't?


	12. Books

**Book One: Death's Son (And All Its Perks)-complete**

 **Book Two: Death's Son (Even After Death)-complete**

 **Book Three: Death's Son (And All Its Jobs)-complete**

 **Book Four: Death's Son (And All Its Memories)-in progress**


End file.
